


Sebastian Returns

by Jacewinchester



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Post-Book 6: City of Heavenly Fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 10:18:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18602518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacewinchester/pseuds/Jacewinchester
Summary: Someone knocks on Clary's door in the middle of the night. She opens it to find a familiar and unwelcome face.





	Sebastian Returns

Clary was just settling down in front of the fireplace with a cup of tea and a book when she heard a knock on the door. She sighed as she went to answer it. There, she was greeted by a tall, lean figure with dark eyes, pale skin, and pale blond hair to match.  
“Sebastian,” she gasped, a horrified expression overtaking her delicate features. “What are you doing here?”  
“I came to see you, of course,” he said, smiling wickedly.  
Clary’s expression darkened and she narrowed her eyes at her older brother. “You know you’re not welcome here”.  
“Why so cruel to me, dear sister. Didn’t you miss me?”  
“I thought you were dead. I-- I hoped--”  
“What an awful thing to say to your only brother”.  
“You weren’t exactly a good brother, Sebastian”.  
“How so?”  
“You killed dozens of people, including a nine year old boy”.  
“Hmm, yes. I suppose you’re right. Still, we are family. Won’t you let me come in?”  
“You know I can’t do that, Sebastian”.  
“Shame,” he said, revealing a knife in his hand. “Then I’m afraid I can’t let you live”.  
Before Clary could move to defend herself, Sebastian raised the knife, fast as lightning, and slit her throat. Blood poured from the wound, and Clary woke up.  
She was still in her bed with Jace lying beside her. Clary sat up, still reeling from her dream. She was drenched in a cold sweat. Beside her, Jace’s eyes fluttered open. “Clary, what’s wrong?” He whispered groggily.  
“Nothing. Just another nightmare.  
“Sebastian again?” She nodded. “Clary, you’ve got to let that go. It wasn’t your fault. You did the right thing”.  
“He was still my brother, Jace. And I killed him”. Tears fell down her cheeks as she remembered what her brother looked like with her sword, Heosphoros, buried in his chest. When the heavenly fire tore through his body, and all the evil their father instilled in him burned away he looked normal. His eyes, formerly as black as night, turned green, and looked back into hers. He’d begged her for forgiveness with his last breath, and there was nothing she could do to save him. This was all her father, Valentine’s, fault. He did this. To his own son, nonetheless.  
The only thing that gave her any solace was the memory of Raziel’s arrow tearing through her father’s chest, and Jace’s hands cupping her face gently, assuring her that everything would be okay.  
He did this now, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead. “Go back to sleep,” he said in his deep, comforting voice. “It will be better in the morning”.  
She knew he was right. When she woke up the next morning, she’d see Simon and Izzy and Alec and they’d help her through another day. And day by day things would become easier. Sebastian’s image would fade from her mind, the pain of his death would numb, and the nights would be restful once again.  
She did her best to remember this as she curled up against Jace’s side, and rested her head against his shoulder. He drew her into his arms, and she felt safe and secure with him beside her. Her eyes fluttered closed, and she drifted off to sleep, letting all her fear and worries and pain slip away.


End file.
